


Finally Revealed!

by TheMinstrel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I'd like to think it's funny, Identity Reveal, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMinstrel/pseuds/TheMinstrel
Summary: "Wouldn't it just be easier if Ladybug and Chat knew each others identities?" Not in this story they don't.or: Two star-crossed lovers as they fly through a s#*%storm





	Finally Revealed!

_Marinette is Ladybug!_

Those three words were running through my head, over and over again like a second heartbeat. Filling me with feeling of excitement, shock, joy, happiness, confusion, delight, hunger- though that might be because I skipped lunch- and just a touch of plain old crazy. I finally knew who my Lady is!

“Adrien.”

I hadn’t meant to find out. A battle with a particular nasty Akuma in the park had left us both with only moments left until we transformed back. I had made a hasty retreat to one of the bushes to wait out the time when I saw Ladybug do the same, only a few yards away. I started to call out to her but the words stopped as I saw her transform back. Then the words just curled up and died as I recognized who she was.

“Adrien!”

Of course, running away and having to transform myself back behind some parked cars _might_ not have been the most mature response. But, given what had just happened, a plea for temporary insanity could be made…

“ADRI- oh, what the heck.”

A sharp pain shot through my side, causing me to yelp. “Plagg!” I open my shirt and see a disgruntled-looking Kwami looking back. “Did… did you just bite me?”

“Yes.” Plagg responded very bluntly. “I’m hungry. You’re edible. Can we go home now?”

“Well chill.” I look around, recognizing some of the shops around us. “We’re like five minutes away. Just hold on.”

Plagg sniffed. “We’d have been there five minutes ago if you hadn’t walked right past the front door.”

“I know that.” Making a sudden turn, I start heading home- the correct way this time. “Sorry, I… got distracted.” I sigh to myself.

“Ugh. More of this lovey-dovey stuff.” Plagg made a retching noise.

“I mean, it’s so obvious!” I say to myself, ignoring the sounds of the tiny god inside my shirt. “If I hadn’t seen her transform I wouldn’t have believed it!” The similarities were too great to ignore now that I knew. They both had the same eyes, the same build, even the same splash of freckles across the nose! And her hair. “Plagg, it never changes! In costume or not she has the same two ponytails! How could I miss that? How could _anyone_ miss that?”

“No one cares enough.” Plagg whined. “Unlike me and my camembert…”

“All this time Plagg. All this time Ladybug was sitting right behind me and I didn’t even know it!” I sigh wistfully. “I must be the world’s biggest idiot.”

“Oh don’t beat yourself up kid. With your face plastered all over paris, I figured that you’d be the one outed first.” Plagg responds dryly.

“Plagg, it’s not the same.” I said. “Ladybug… Ladybug’s amazing. She’s passionate, brave, caring, incredibly cute-” My cheeks begin to warm up as I picture her soft smile, flashing at me. “-and she’s like that even without the mask. The moment I saw her I should have known.”

“Agh, whatever loverboy. Just get me home and get me something to eat.”

“Seriously Plagg!” I wrench open my shirt and give him an indignant glare. “After all this time I know the identity of the most beautiful girl in paris, the one I’ve been in love with since we first met, and THAT’S all that you can say?”

A beat passes. “Get me something to eat… please.”

“Oh, you’re impossible!”

“No, just hungry. There’s a difference.” Sounding muffled as the shirt closes again. “And it’s your own fault for not keeping me fed.”

“You ate both tins that I brought with me this morning!”

“Really? I can scarcely remember eating them.”

“IT WAS LESS THAN AN HOUR AGO!”

“That long? It’s a wonder I haven't wasted away by now.” he yawns. “Of course. One good thing came out of this.”

“What?”

“You can talk to your girlfriend about all your feelings now and leave me out of your crazy love life.”

“Yeah, yeah.” I roll my eyes. Inwardly though, I’m smiling and dancing around like a loon just because I can. _Marinette Dupain-Cheng_. Just the thought of her makes my heart race and my face blush. One of my best friends, kind and sweet Marinette, has also been my Lady all this time! What could be better?

In my mind's eye, I can see her standing in front of me. As she turns, I catch sight of her strong, sky-blue eyes. Even without the mask, I can still see her confidence, that same burning spirit that I’ve fought alongside every day. As our eyes meet, her lips turn toward a coy smile and my heart begins beating wildly in my chest. I open my mouth to speak… and suddenly she turns and walks away from me.

I stop dead in my tracks as I hear the sound of reality crashing down all around me. “She hates me Plagg.”

“Aggh! What is it now?”

“Marinette.” I fought the urge to completely freak out in the middle of the street. “Marinette doesn't like Adrien. _Ladybug_ doesn’t like me.”

“Can we talk about this later?” Plagg whined. “I can practically see the house from here!” With that he flew out of my shirt. “Don’t worry my precious camembert! I’m comi-“

“PLAGG!” My hand whips out and grabs the cheese-loving idiot before he can be seen. “This is serious Plagg, think! Have I ever had a conversation with her that’s lasted for more than a few words? No!’ I cut off Plagg before he can speak. “She always runs of whenever I try talking with her!”

“That’s it?” Plagg let out a loud groan. “Kid that doesn’t mean she hates you. What if she’s just nervous?”

“Nervous? Nervous! I’ve seen her battle giant robots, monsters and leap headfirst into the jaws of a tyrannosaurus rex! We’ve taken down more Akumas than anyone can count! How could a girl like that be nervous?”

“I dunno.” Plagg squirmed out of my grip with a small pop. “She’s your girlfriend.”

“She’s not… we're just friends Plagg!”

“Exactly!” Plagg looked at me with a knowing smirk. “Just talk to her like she’s your friend, fix that other tiny problem, and you’re golden!”

“Other problem…?”

“FEEDING ME YA LUGHEAD!”

I stare blankly at the irate Plagg. With an eyeroll and a small sigh, I push him back under my shirt and begin jogging home. Some things never change.

 

 

I walked straight home. As I walked in through the bakery doors, I think my parents said something to me. I can’t be sure though, I wasn’t really listening. In stunned silence I walked up the stairs to my room. Tikki floated out of my purse as I tossed it on the desk. Making my way up the ladder to my bed, I proceeded to unceremoniously toss myself onto the covers.

Then I started screaming into my pillows like a crazed banshee.

“Marinette! Please!” I felt Tikki’s small form land on my shoulder “What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong? WHAT’S WRONG?” I flipped over causing the kwami to fly off. “Tikki- ADRIEN IS CHAT NOIR!”

“Well… yeah.” Tikki sheepishly said. “I saw when you did-“

“And how could he pick such an open spot!” I rambled on. “I mean, he transformed back in the middle of the street! Anybody could have seen him! Okay, the cars kind of hid him from view so probably not anybody…”

“Marinette.”

“…but if I saw him that means that somebody else could have seen him! He can’t be this careless…”

“Marinette!”

“…He’s always been impulsive, but never with his identity. If somebody else had been there… God, if _Alya_ had been there, she could have told everyone! Probably would be the biggest day for the Ladyblog when it happens! Word would get out and then Hawkmoth…!”

“Marinette!” a red blur flashed past her eyes and she found herself staring into a pair of tiny, deep blue eyes as Tikki pressed up against her face. “You saw Chat transform. You. Alone. Nobody else was there, especially Alya. You’re freaking out over nothing. Take a few deep breaths.”

Almost immediately, I started inhaling. Getting a grip on my nerves took a few minutes, but I was able to calm myself down.

“Now, tell me.” Tikki asked “What is really bothering you?”

Inhale. Exhale. “Tikki,” I said quietly. “Adrien is Chat.”

“I know.” She said “We just saw him transform a few minutes ago-”

“No Tikki, that’s just it!” I flopped back down on the bed. “I know Adrien. I know Chat. But together… I wouldn’t have ever thought of it!”

“That’s the idea of a secret identity. Nobody is supposed to guess who you are.”

“Yeah, but mussing up his hair a little and putting on a pair of cat ears makes him unrecognizable? Who is his Kwami? Clark Kent?” I sighed. “I should have known.”

“Oh Marinette. Don’t blame yourself.”

“Tikki, this is Adrien! I’ve memorized his schedule. I’ve got his pictures hanging up on my walls. I keep THIS by my bed!” Reaching over, I grabbed my lightly-used dictionary that I had sitting on the shelf and pulled out the small photo of Adrien that I kept in there- strictly for emergencies. “I can barely talk to him without becoming a stumbling, stuttering mess and all this time we’ve been fighting side-by-side? How could I not see it?”

“Well,” the Kwami said with a thoughtful look. “You are in the same class and he hasn’t figured out that you’re Ladybug… right?”

“It’s not the same Tikki, I sit behind him. He’s not looking at me. I should have seen it though. Both of them are my friends, but they’re as different as night and day. Chat is an impossible, impulsive, pun-loving flirt and Adrien is… well he’s Adrien.” I felt a blush creep across my cheeks as I said it.

Tikki gives me a look. “Marinette?” She finally says. “You’re not… disappointed that Adrien is Chat?”

Huh?

“I know learning the identity of the chosen is difficult and can often lead to animosity between them. If you don’t think that this will work-“

“What? No!” I said, my voice cracking just a bit. “Chat has always been there when I’ve needed him, when Paris has needed him. That mangy cat has taken more hits for me than anyone and hasn’t complained once about it. I don’t think I could have done any of this without his help. His puns can also be _kind_ of funny too… don’t ever tell him that I admitted that!” My face is burning now. Tikki started giggling as I stammered out the last part. “I only wish that I could’ve have seen it before.”

“You did!” Tikki said, zipping around in the air. “At least, you are now! All I did was give you a little push to show you what you been too busy freaking out to see.”

It’s my turn now to give her a look. “Am I really that easy to manipulate?”

She shrugged. “I’ve been around for many years, been with every Ladybug and had to help deal with _lots_ of drama throughout it all. Besides, I knew that you couldn’t hate Adrien.”

“Well… he’s not just Adrien anymore is he? Adrien is kind, smart and talented. And as Chat, he’s both brave and loyal… honestly, he’s even more wonderful now that I know.” I gaze at the picture that I’m holding- one hand running though his soft blonde locks and his emerald eyes gazing at a point that the camera doesn’t see- and a warm glow starts filling up my heart. “I never realized he could be any more perfect.”

“Though you might have to deal with a few more cat puns now.”

“Shut up Tikki” I grumble as Tikki starts tittering. God, I had almost forgotten about those stupid puns… As I look back down at the picture, I start laughing to myself.

“What’s so funny?”

 “Do you remember when I got this picture from Alya? She had a crazy hunch that Adrien was secretly Chat.” I was full-on laughing now. “She was so sure of it!”

“She even had that picture of him where she scribbled Chat’s costume onto Adrien.” Tikki joined in, laughing in her own tinkling voice.

“Oh man!” I wipe a tear. “I guess I really can’t call her crazy anymore.”

“Chat would probably think that’s hilarious!”

“He’d definitely get a kick out of it if I told…” Like a bolt of lightning, a sudden thought strikes me. A cold feeling of dread as realization sets in.

“Marinette?” Tikki asks, looking surprised at my abrupt turn.

As she’s talking, I’m picturing every embarrassing stutter, every flustered moment, every time I’ve been driven to an incoherent, stammering wreck just trying to talk to him rushes at me all at once.

“Tikki. If Adrien is Chat…” Panic rising up in my voice. “...How am I going to be able to talk to him?”

The little Kwami sighs as I face plant back onto the pillows, screaming.

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into the wonderful world of fanfiction! Wanted to get this one done before the second season came out. One month into it, episodes start popping up left and right. Will keep that in mind if I need to speed up the release of season 3. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
